


Steam

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien experiences, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, tiny smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Set after the events of S5ep14 “Bliss”. Chakotay and Janeway deal with their experiences and where to go from here.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song “Steam” by Noah and Shagabond. Lyrics posted in notes at the conclusion of the story.
> 
> As per usual: Paramount owns all. I own nothing. I just enjoy fiddling with my favorite characters.
> 
> Many many gracious thanks to my girl Elephant for the amazing beta— I couldn’t have done this without you. I owe you a million returns.

=/\=

Exhaustion—feet-dragging, shoulder-slumping, fervent exhaustion. Chakotay dragged himself past the threshold of his quarters heading directly for the bedroom. He promptly plummeted face down onto the bed sighing in relief at the feel of the soft surface underneath him. It had been what felt like forever since the last quiet stretch the crew had enjoyed—the void, Borg, 8472, time travel, Devore inspections, system malfunctions—you name it these last few weeks had dropped it. The strain was beginning to show —so much so, that nearly all the crew had been duped into believing home was right around the corner  _ again _ . 

Chakotay rolled and sat up, unzipping his jacket and rubbing his throbbing temples. Although tired, the idea of sleep was downright unappealing after the events of the day. So he pushed himself up and headed for the shower. When he reached the head, he tossed his jacket, tunic, and tank across the expanse of the bedroom. As he looked at himself half-dressed in the mirror, he could only see the distraction in his eyes. He opted for a water shower— just the idea of scalding water was soothing his tense muscles. As he finished disrobing, he started the shower and stepped in under the stout flow praying for the spirits to wash away his feeling of futility. Breaking free from the happiness he’d felt was a task he wouldn’t wish on a Cardassian.

After a long while and more than his fair share of water Chakotay stepped from the shower into the steam-filled head and relished how the cloud made him nearly forget where he was. Drying off, he slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and stepped into the bedroom. He rummaged through his drawers for something comfortable. Once he’d decided on a trusty pair of sweatpants, he headed for the replicator. His stride was suddenly interrupted as he passed his desk noticing the flashing red light on his terminal.

=/\=

The Captain would give up coffee to forget everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She’d been relegated to her ready room for at least the last six, neck deep in reports from every department concerning the effects of the bioplasmic alien on  _ Voyager’s  _ systems. She’d tried to ignore the growing stack of padds, but couldn’t handle the aggravated tension on the bridge for one moment longer. With four hours of their shift left she’d excused herself, leaving the bridge to her First Officer. 

Alpha Shift was long over now, and she finally felt she could make her break and find some relief. After an arduous trip down two whole decks, the doors closed on the Captains quarters and Kathryn let out a long sigh of relief. Her first instinct was to order a very large coffee, but as soon as she unzipped her uniform jacket she thought better of it. 

“Bath first, Kathryn,” she chided herself.

As Kathryn made herway through her bedroom, she stripped off one layer after another until a trail of Starfleet standard clothing lined her path. Entering the bathroom, she started the water and mulled over her bath oils until finally settling on her favorite jasmine and tea tree blend. She poured a long stream into the blistering water and inhaled deeply as the now scented steam rose from the tub. Once the tub filled she slowly lowered herself in inch-by-inch adjusting to the temperature as she went— it was remarkable how much better she felt just being surrounded by the cloud of vapor.

After a long soak and an incredible session of daydreaming Kathryn finally felt somewhat human again. She wrapped in a towel and made her way into the bedroom. Staring longingly at her closet she made the decision that she would slip on a comfy purple tea length cotton dress as it was still relatively early and sleep was not at all on her mind at the moment. She started for her latest book of poetry and her chair when her stomach made a very loud protest to her state of nourishment. On her way to the replicator it struck her that she hadn’t shared a meal with anyone in an excessive length of time. Kathryn tapped her combadge.

“Janeway to Chakotay.”

When he didn’t answer she worried for a split second, but thought twice and asked the computer instead.

“Computer locate Commander Chakotay.”

The computer promptly replied, “Commander Chakotay is in his quarters.”

She pondered on his whereabouts. As she herself had just finished her evening routine Kathryn thought he must be doing the same. She walked over to her desk and tried to raise him there. She still got no reply so she sent him a message. 

“Commander this is the Captain speaking, and if you happen to be free for dinner would you feel like sharing it with a friend? You bring dinner and I’ve got wine and dessert.” She laughed.

Kathryn sent off the message and decided to replicate that coffee she’d considered before her bath as she waited for a possible reply. 

=/\=

Chakotay laughed as he listened to the message on his terminal. It was obvious through her tone that Kathryn was feeling just as melancholy as he was, but just seeing her smile lifted his spirits tenfold. He made quick work of dressing and replicating dinner, then swiftly padded his way to her door. Kathryn smiled wide at the sound of her door chime.

“Come in.” She called trying not to sound over enthusiastic. 

Chakotay meandered through her door, eyes tightly closed, holding a casserole dish straight out in front of him. 

“Stand down, Commander, we’re at station-keeping here,” she chuckled. 

He chortled and eased his eyes open one at a time attempting to look shy and failing miserably. 

Kathryn took the dish from his hands making her way to the table.“I wasn’t sure if you were coming or what you’d bring, so I put a couple wines on standby,” she said.

“I would never turn down an invitation from  _ The Captain,”  _ Chakotay emphasized, “I brought something special for you to try, a favorite of my mother. She called it ‘three sisters casserole’.”

“Certainly sounds intriguing,” Kathryn said over her shoulder as she covered the distance to the replicator. “Perhaps a Malbec?”

“Anything you choose is fine,” he said, taking her plates and dishing out a healthy portion for each of them. 

“So why ‘three sisters’,” she inquired while pouring their glasses full of the deep red wine. 

“Well, the story among my people is that in the planting and harvesting of crops corn, beans, and squash are always grown together because they are hearty thus they came to be known as ‘three sisters,’” he said, “and there you have the main ingredients of the dish.”

“Now I’m looking forward to it even more.” She grinned and peaked an eyebrow at him.

Throughout dinner the conversation flowed easily between them as if no time had passed since their last meeting. They spoke of all manner of ships business, conditions of the crew, and ships rumor mill before the conversation shifted at Kathryn’s insistence. She certainly hadn’t called him here as the Commander. 

“This was a truly wonderful dinner,” she reached across the table touching his hand lightly. “I would ask for the recipe, but you know how that would end!” They both laughed. 

As they finished eating, she re-filled both their glasses and stood to clear the table.

“Let me help you,” Chakotay pleaded.

“Absolutely not!” she insisted. “You get comfortable and take the wine I’m on my way with dessert.”

Chakotay made his way to the sofa with their glasses as Kathryn replicated two small dishes. He smiled as he noticed her checking them for any blemishes. She approached and set the dishes down on the coffee table in front of them as she made herself comfortable.

“Terra nut soufflé” she pointed out, “as I know you like sweets and this is one of the few favorites that god awful thing will let me have now and then.”

“You know me well, Captain...” he trailed off.

“I would like to think so – and can we please just be Chakotay and Kathryn tonight?” She placed a hand on his knee. “I certainly didn’t plan on this being an official function.”

“Kathryn, absolutely. I was joking of course, but you certainly seem like something is preoccupying your mind — Care to talk about it?” He asked leaning closer.

“Oh it’s nothing or everything... I don’t know.” she hesitated. “With everything that happened with that alien, I just feel like we got the rug pulled out from under us again, although there really was no rug to pull.”

Kathryn suddenly sat forward bowing her head into her hands, covering her face. Her shoulders slumped as though the weight of the world rested on them.

“Hey, hey...” Chakotay breathed across her neck. “I understand the feeling. I feel like I’ve been punched in the gut, but we just have to chalk it up to the delta quadrant, right?”

“Chakotay, you know after everything we’ve been through this is just another instance where I feel like all the disappointment and sadness of the crew is my fault. It’s as if the universe wants to remind me at every turn,” she said, feeling the hot prickle of tears behind her eyes. “For all the triumphs we have, there seem to be double the tragedies. I felt almost renewed after the void, but this has cut too deep this time,” she lamented.

“Come here...” Chakotay said, sliding an arm around Kathryn’s shoulders and pulling her into his chest. After making the contact, he thought twice about the direction this conversation was taking and her palpable tension finalized his decision to comfort her.

“Kathryn, we’ve been over this. You never have to carry that weight alone and you know not one member of this crew blames you for anything that has or will happen aboard this ship.”

He readjusted them so that they were sitting back on the sofa. Settling her into his side he gently tried to squeeze reassurance into her. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and sighed. He knew instantly this was a sign of things to come. 

“Chakotay, what did you experience while we were trapped in that lifeform?” She absently trailed her finger along his thigh.

“ _ Most  _ of my dreams came true. A pardon, a promotion, and a teaching opportunity at the Academy,” he stated matter of factly.

“That’s what I’ve heard from most of the crew members I’ve spoken to, but—“ she hesitated.

“What did you experience Kathryn?”

“Something I haven’t wanted for a long time, and it makes me uneasy to think that those thoughts are still in my head somewhere where I have my own wants and desires,” she cringed at herself.

Noticing her flinch, Chakotay reached for both their wine glasses and handed one to Kathryn as he settled back in. They clinked their glasses and each took a long sip.

“It’s perfectly ok to want things, Kathryn,” he assured her.

“Not when it’s things I shouldn’t have or don’t deserve Chakotay. I saw Mark in that nightmare and he broke off his marriage for me. I...”

“Kathryn, why would you not deserve to be happy? You deserve everything you have ever desired and more. I can’t believe...”

Kathryn suddenly turned in his arms and looked directly into his dark eyes. It was Chakotay’s turn to flinch when he saw the look that passed over Kathryn’s features just before she schooled them and turned to set down her glass. She pulled herself completely free and perched her body on the edge of the sofa, feeling his eyes burning into the back of her head. 

“Chakotay...” she willed her mouth to work, but it had suddenly gone dry, “you misunderstand me.” 

Instinct moved his arm before he thought to control it. He lifted his index finger to her face placing it under her jaw and slowly turned her to look back at him. As their gazes met the energy changed around the whole room.

“Explain it to me Kathryn,” he said, never breaking the contact between them.

Without so much as a word she lifted one hand and placed her palm on Chakotay’s cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact and leaned into her touch. She ran her thumb across his full lips and felt him shudder underneath her touch. He opened his eyes, and what he saw in front him was the same look he’d seen only moments ago, but in this instance it held firm and fast. 

“Kathryn...” he whispered.

She shook her head almost imperceptibly and inched closer to his face until her lips barely brushed against his. A jolt ran through his body and he looked into her steel-blue eyes again as they slowly opened. Without words, they exchanged a single glance and their lips met fully. The kiss was gentle but slowly building as they tasted each other for the first time. 

Chakotay pulled back reluctantly, but couldn’t ignore his brain screaming out like red alert claxons. He tried to shake the fog of arousal from his brain unsuccessfully and looked to Kathryn for a confirmation that he hadn’t been taken captive by the alien again. When she opened her lust-filled eyes he struggled to find the ability to speak.“Did... did...you just kiss me?” He asked incredulously.

Kathryn threw her head back and laughed that husky, full-throated laugh that he rarely heard. It filled the room with joy. She brought her hands back to his honey-toned cheeks and rubbed her thumbs across his skin.“I did and I’m hoping I can again,” she whispered in hushed husky tones. “You see I’m quite exhausted with the status quo. I now know that my personal needs have a direct effect on morale — your little mutiny in the void taught me that.” She winked.

Chakotay was trying hard to hide the smile that was pulling at the corners of his lips. Suddenly and without warning Kathryn’s face turned serious and her eyes welled. She moved her hands down to his chest, and a hot tear streaked down her cheek.

“Kathryn... please don’t cry,” he said moving his hand up to wipe the tear from her face. 

“I’m sorry... I...” she stammered, “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long how I...” tears flowed freely from both eyes.

Chakotay couldn’t take it anymore. He placed both hands on her wet cheeks with the tips of his fingers winding into her auburn locks. He pulled her towards him and laid his lips upon hers in a sweet but full kiss that evoked all the words he couldn’t think to vocalize. She mirrored back his passion and teased his bottom lip with her tongue. When he opened up for her, she took full advantage and savored his unique taste and the full expanse of his mouth. Chakotay volleyed back and after a short duel he won out and pushed his own tongue past her lips to reciprocate the gesture. They only broke the kiss when neither had any air left to give.

They rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Chakotay was the first to pull back staring at Kathryn almost waiting for her to make an escape. When she didn’t move he worried until she lifted her head and spoke.

“Chakotay I don’t know what to say except...” she hesitated.

“Please don’t tell me you regret this, Kathryn,” he pleaded.

“Oh God no, Chakotay, I love you more than life itself. I just couldn’t find the right way to say it, and I didn’t know if you felt anything for me, and...” He stopped her short by pressing his mouth lovingly on hers. 

“You love me?” he asked as he pulled back with a Cheshire Cat grin lighting up his face and a sudden ache in his trousers.

“Oh yes,” she whispered, fighting a swell of emotion.

“I love you too, Kathryn. I never thought you’d let me say those words, let alone that I’d hear them from you.”

“I told you Chakotay: I’m tired of the status quo, and if you’ll have me I...” 

Kathryn never finished her statement because in that instant he stood up, lifting her firmly in his arms, and kissing her again. He carried her towards the bedroom, never taking his mouth from hers, and gently laid her on her back. He broke the kiss and ran his hands through her fiery hair feeling every silky strand. He placed light kisses across her forehead, then along her neck, finding a spot that made her moan just below her ear. Chakotay reached down for the hem of her dress as she reached up, running slender fingers through his raven hair.

“Are you sure about this, Kathryn?” he questioned.

“Never more sure of anything in my life,  _ my love, _ ” she emphasized.

Those were the last words spoken between them as he divested her of her clothing leaving her in only her bra and lace panties. He trailed soft, wet kisses down her neck to the swell of her breasts where he laved at the soft flesh as she writhed beneath him. He continued his exploration of her body, getting to know every inch of her skin. Kathryn, in her haze of arousal, felt around for the closures to Chakotay’s pants. He quickly settled her hands back to the bed.

“All in good time my dear,” he whispered close to her ear.

Chakotay threaded his fingers into the waist of her underwear, and in one swift pull she was bare. He sunk his nose into the auburn tufts at the apex of her thighs and breathed in the heady scent of her arousal. His tongue darted out as if it had a mind of its own and sensually licked the length of her damp folds.

“Ahhhhh....” Kathryn moaned at the sweet torture.

He tasted every inch of her and swirled around her sensitive nub licking and sucking until he gently bit down on her. He reached a hand up to the soft skin of her stomach pressing gently as she arched to his ministrations. She wound her fingers into his raven locks attempting to find leverage to keep her hips in time with his beautiful mouth. As she found her rhythm the coil in her belly tightened to a taught knot. 

“Oh...Chak...oh god!” Kathryn screamed out her climax. 

Chakotay lapped at her release and found himself smiling, full dimples, as he watched her come down from the high. As her eyes began to refocus and the fireworks calmed, Kathryn realized there were eyes on her.

“What?!?” she asked, feigning exasperation.

“Nothing... well, I’ve always known you were beautiful, but that was...” he searched for his words, “Exquisite.”

Kathryn blushed at his words. As Chakotay watched the flush cover her body his cock twitched and he immediately stood, unable to wait to join with her any longer. Kathryn licked her lips as she watched him undress in an almost painfully slow manner. He lowered his last stitch of clothing and Kathryn’s eyes grew wide at his girth. He returned to the bed and let his hands roam her form as if to memorize every part of her. Kathryn couldn’t stand it any longer and used his distraction to get a leg up on him. She shifted her weight and flipped them, settling herself on top of him.

“Fuck Kathryn, you must be reading my mind,” Chakotay growled feeling the heat from her center on his thighs.

She admired the man beneath her and reached out to place her hands on his rippled chest. She leaned down to kiss him, and as she did, his hands rounded her back and unclasped her bra. As their kiss deepened he massaged her breasts, using two fingers to tweak her nipples. Kathryn, swooning at the feel of his hands, reached between their bodies and enclosed his rigid member in her slender fingers slowly pumping him. Chakotay’s eyes flew open and he broke the kiss.

“Ohh Ahhhh!” he exclaimed. “I won’t last long like that.”

She released her hold and brought her center closer to him. He continued kneading her breasts, but suddenly found himself frozen as Kathryn lowered herself onto him, taking him to the hilt. She threw her head back as she adjusted to his size and the mounting pleasure. Chakotay was mesmerized by the tight warmth surrounding him.

“You feel so good,” he whispered in his ecstasy.

“As do you my warrior.” Kathryn rasped.

She rode him like a stallion, undulating her hips putting him into a trance. He held her hips and matched her stroke for stroke as a sheen of sweat broke out and mingled between their bodies. A cloud of sex rose and hovered heavy over the room as their expressions of love became frantic and needy. He could sense the beginning of the end for her and did his best to keep the pace. She felt her body giving in and bit her lip tasting blood as she did so. A few more long strokes and she was gone, in the stars. As her body gripped his he stiffened and pumped his seed into her until he was spent.

Kathryn collapsed on his chest and they listened to the sounds of each other’s heavy breaths as they rejoined the present. Chakotay ran his fingers through her hair and tucked damp strands behind her ear. She rolled off of him reluctantly and lay at his side, her head resting on his chest. A long mutual silence fell between them, but the energy of their lovemaking still electrified the room. Chakotay was the first to break the reverie.

“Kathryn?” 

“Yes love?” 

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” 

“You’re not dreaming. I promise.” She raised her head. “Look at me.”

Chakotay looked at her sapphire eyes and what he saw there was pure magic. 

She took his hand, placing his palm against her lips and then moving it to her chest. “Can you feel that?” she asked. “That’s my heart; that beats for only you. And I’m not an apparition or a manipulation. I’m here with you and I’m asking you to believe that I love you... I always have and I always will.” 

“Oh I love you too... it’s just well... earlier when you asked me what I experienced with that lifeform and I said most of my dreams came true?” he explained. “This was the one that didn’t.”

Kathryn raised herself on her elbow and stared into his dark eyes. The love he saw there bored its way into his heart and he was no longer uncertain. She saw the realization touch him and sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek. He reached up to wipe away the tear and pulled her into a kiss full of promises for tomorrow. 

As the late hour crept up on them, and the heaviness of exhaustion took over their bodies, Chakotay slipped from the bed and into the bathroom. He reappeared with a damp cloth.

“Thank you love, but I have a better idea,” Kathryn said as she extricated herself from the bed. “why don’t you go grab those desserts we left behind and join me in a few minutes?”

Chakotay made his way to the living area and decided to recycle a few things left from dinner. Satisfied, he grabbed the two forgotten desserts and padded his way to her bathroom. The steam was thick and smelled heavily of lilac and jasmine. He set the dishes down on the edge of the tub and made his way to Kathryn.

“Now this is a much better idea,” he said.

They kissed languidly and made their way into the hot water. He adjusted them so his back was resting against the tub and her back was snuggled into his chest. 

“Is this your first bath of the day, Kathryn?” He asked.

“No,” she chuckled. “I had one just before I left you that message tonight actually. The steam really helps to clear my head.”

“Well I’m certainly glad you had that opportunity then,” he raked his eyes up and down her body. “Maybe I should keep you in the tub all the time.”

She playfully swatted his wet thigh sticking above the water, then turned herself to face him grabbing one of the desserts from the edge of the tub.

“Funny, Mister,” she smiled.

Just then she reached a finger into the dish and scooped out some soufflé. She held it to his lips. 

He gladly accepted the offering and licked her finger clean.“Mmmm...” he mumbled, licking his lips.

Just as before she took his distraction as an opportunity and dipped her free hand into the water to stroke his growing erection. He attempted to protest, but she knew he didn’t mean it. 

They made love twice more in that tub.

When the water grew chilly, they climbed out and toweled each other off. They made their way to the bedroom where Kathryn put on a long blue satin nightgown and Chakotay slipped into his boxers. Chakotay started gathering his clothing when Kathryn slipped her arms around his waist.

“Will you stay?” She asked hesitantly.

“For you? Always.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Steam Lyrics:
> 
> I ain't got no words  
> I ain't got no words to describe you  
> Flying with the birds  
> Higher than I know how to fly to
> 
> 'Cause all I really want  
> Is us inside the pages  
> Look at what we wrote  
> A story for the ages  
> All I really want  
> Is loving on the table  
> I don't wanna hold it back no more
> 
> I love you more than life  
> Itself, itself, no -  
> I love you more than life  
> Itself, itself, no -
> 
> Don't know what time it is  
> 'Cause that don't mean a thing  
> Clear out my sinuses  
> 'Cause girl you got the steam  
> I know my highness is  
> My one and only queen  
> Wake up from my dream  
> And I see better things, oh
> 
> Never thought I'd see the day that I'd find you  
> Ain't nobody gonna say it more than I do  
> Get you feelin' like the lakes in the Bayou  
> Wanna ride you, and inside you  
> Speaking my language  
> Look into your eyes, and I've gotta insist  
> This is all the love that I'm ever gonna need  
> All I really want is for you to tell me
> 
> I love you more than life  
> Itself, itself, no -  
> I love you more than life  
> Itself, itself, no -


End file.
